


Consider All Possibilities!

by matrixrefugee



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Castle's seeing outside the box can annoy Beckett to no end...





	Consider All Possibilities!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Castle, Castle & Beckett, "What? I'm just asking if you could really kill someone with an ice dagger and not leave any forensic evidence. How is that creepy?"](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/8130.html?thread=500674#cmt500674)

The hole in the chest of the woman's corpse on Lainie's slab looked perfectly round, as round as a thick magic marker.

"So they never did find the murder weapon?" Castle asked, looking at Beckett.

"Ryan and Esposito are still canvassing the area: it should turn up, whatever it is," she replied patiently.

"It's anyone's guess as to what it could be," Lainie said, shaking her head. "Unless someone got stabbed by the world's skinniest ice cream cone or gored by a unicorn's horn."

"How 'bout an ice dagger," Castle suggested. "Would it be possible to stab someone with an ice dagger? It'd melt and leave no traces."

"In a fantasy novel, maybe," Beckett said. "But this murder took place in the real world where we have something called the laws of physics. I know you like to be creative, Castle, but save that for when you're writing."

"I just want to cover all the possibilities," Castle replied, spreading his hands expansively.

"it's a possibility, if you've got a really creepy and warped sense of what's possible," Beckett snipped, her hands gripping the edge of the table behind her a little harder, as if she wished it was Castle's wrists.

"What?" Castle asked, innocently. "I'm just asking if you could really kill someone with an ice dagger and not leave any forensic evidence. How is that creepy?"

"Castle might be on to something," Lainie said, probing the wound. "I've seen people brained by falling ice: once saw a three-inch wide spike-sicle through a man's skull." She stood up. "And there's signs of frostbite inside the wound."

"Boom, said the lady," Castle crowed triumphantly.

"So... you're saying someone could have stabbed the victim with ...an ice dagger?" Beckett said, as if she couldn't believe she was saying this.

"Either that or something kept in a freezer till they were ready to kill the Queen of Summer here," Lainie said.


End file.
